


Letter

by suki_pie



Series: this is a song for you [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M, Suicide, sebenernya saya agak bingung harus tag genre apa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Mungkin bayangan rumah kecil di atas bukit dengan perapian hangat saat musim dingin dan jejeran pohon pinus di sepanjang jalan bukanlah hal yang tabu.[Untuk Levi Song Festival 2016; day 4]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Didekasikan buat Levi Song Festival 2016.  
> Day 4 : Indonesia [Gloomy Sunday by Sarasvati ft. Trah Project] gak tau kenapa, saya tiba-tiba kurang bersahabat sama genre angst/nanges. anyway, terima kasih sudah mampir /o/  
> .  
> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Levi tak lagi menghitung hari.

Ia hanya tahu setiap detik, menit, bahkan jam adalah strategi yang kerap kali bermain dalam benaknya. Setiap tembakan peluru ketika pelatuk ditarik, melesat dan mengoyak daging hingga tembus, mengeluarkan bau anyir, merah kental yang segar sampai musuh gugur, beratus bahkan beribu nyawa yang tergeletak selama kekacauan tanpa tahu akan dikubur atau dibiarkan. Ia hanya tahu tentang ledakan, asap tebal dan debu yang terbang, lalu jeritan, _jeritan—_ Levi seringkali bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia mempertahankan kewarasannya?

Setiap harinya adalah perang, dan perang, dan _perang_. Kamusnya tidak menulis definisi hari atau dari lembar-lembar tanggal yang selalu ia lingkari, Levi tetap memilih untuk tidak melihat hari. Atau ia memang sengaja melakukannya.

Levi sebenarnya tidak ingin menghitung hari, tapi Minggu pengecualian.

Itu adalah waktu di mana amplop kecil putihnya tiba, terselip manis di antara lembaran dokumen yang menumpuk. Nyaris terlupakan jika salah satu bawahannya tidak mengonfirmasi sesaat setelah amplop itu tiba. Itu adalah kertas yang hampir lusuh ketika ia lekas mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya, mengunci pintu dari dalam, dan membuka amplop secepat yang tangannya bisa lakukan; kertas yang hampir lusuh, bekas lipatan di empat sisinya, tulisan acak yang terburu-buru. Levi mengenalnya dengan baik.

Suatu kali ketika amplop pertama dikirimkan dari seorang Erwin Smith yang ditempatkan di belahan dunia lainnya, Levi mendapati isinya begitu kaku. Seperti bagaimana strategi di tempatmu, sebesar apa persentase keberhasilannya, bagaimana prajurit-prajurit yang lain, apakah pimpinanmu tidak bermasalah, sebelum akhirnya ditutup apa kau baik-baik saja di sana. Khas sekali.

Kalau Levi berterus terang, surat-surat itu lebih banyak mengatakan kebohongan-kebohongan kecil. Bahwa kemenangan tinggal sedikit lagi, bahwa musuh mulai tertekan, bahwa perang bukanlah sesuatu yang akan terjadi seterusnya. Akan ada titik di mana semua ini berhenti, titik di mana mereka bertemu dan membicarakan hal-hal remeh seperti ‘ _mana yang lebih enak, teh atau kopi?’_

Mungkin bayangan rumah kecil di atas bukit dengan perapian hangat saat musim dingin dan jejeran pohon pinus di sepanjang jalan bukanlah hal yang tabu. Tetapi bukan juga sesuatu yang boleh Levi harapkan. Erwin pernah menulis hal itu di surat kesekiannya sebelum musim dingin berakhir, sedikit saja. Levi nyaris tidak bisa membacanya karena terhalangi coretan yang dihapus, tinta yang meleber, bahkan robekan-robekan mini karena terlalu banyak ditimpa aksara lain. Levi rasa Erwin menaruh ragunya di sana, barangkali pria pirang itu tidak ingin memberinya mimpi yang terlalu tinggi. Atau mungkin surat-surat mereka selama ini terkesan monotis dari setiap topik yang dibahas.

Namun, pada akhirnya, surat itu tetaplah frasa dengan dusta yang dituliskan. Selang dua minggu di hari yang sama ketika surat Erwin kembali tiba, kebenarannya diungkap. Tentang prajurit yang gugur, tentang daerah kekusaan yang direbut, tentang teman-teman.

Tentang kematian mereka. Eld, Petra, bahkan Mike.

Semakin banyak berita kematian yang ditulis Erwin dalam suratnya, semakin berat pula Levi menanti di hari Minggu. Ia tidak ingin menolak, tetapi isinya selalu meninggalkan luka. Erwin dan ceritanya adalah bagian terkecil dalam hidupnya yang Levi jaga, namun kebenaran lebih sulit diterima.

Ada masa di mana surat-surat itu absen di mejanya, di hari ulang tahunnya yang Levi habiskan seorang diri, tak ada ucapan, tak ada juga api lilin yang berkibar. Tak ada kabar dari Erwin.

Selang beberapa minggu kemudian, amplop putih itu kembali. Seperti biasa, isinya selalu diawali dengan kebohongan. Berkata baik-baik saja pun percuma Erwin, peringat Levi dalam suratnya, seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya, perang tidak akan terjadi seterusnya. Dan itu berlaku bagi dirimu sendiri.

Minggu adalah harinya, tapi dusta adanya jika Levi tidak merasa takut. Terlalu banyak kenyataan yang belum dilihatnya, terlalu banyak yang Erwin sembunyikan. Karena itu, Levi tak lagi menghitung hari.

Minggu ketika Erwin tak lagi mengirimnya surat, Levi memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu.

Namun, surat itu tak kunjung datang.

Dan berpikir mungkin ada baiknya jika ia bergabung dengan kawan lainnya, berlari mengejar Erwin, melupakan tempat di mana  ia berpijak. Berpikir bahwa pilihannya mungkin akan membuat Erwin marah tapi ah, Levi tidak peduli. Ia juga _senang_ dengan pilihannya.

Kemudian ia menumpuk suratnya dalam satu kotak yang sama. Menumpuk segala rasa dan kenangan yang diberikan Erwin. Tidak dilupakan, tidak juga dibuangnya. Setelah itu, Levi meraih _revolver_ yang tergeletak bisu, ada dingin yang merambat pada ruas-ruas jarinya, pada pelipis bagian kanannya.

Dan ia menghitung mundur dengan lambat.

Dan membayangkan surat terakhir di hari Minggu sebelum pelatuk ditarik penuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“ _CUT!_ Kerja bagus, Levi!”

Ia menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, mengeluarkan segala lelah dan lega yang sebelumnya ditahan selama kamera menyala dan menangkap segala gerak-geriknya. Levi ingin istirahat setelah ini, astaga. Alarm dalam pikirannya sudah berhenti di angka setengah sebelas malam.

“Yuhuu, akting yang bagus dari seorang Levi Ackerman, _yeaaah!_ ” Hange muncul beberapa detik kemudian, melemparkan handuk dan menyerahkan segelas air putih. Tiga orang kru segera bergerak cepat begitu Levi meninggalkan ruang syuting.  

“Kau berisik,”

“Iya, iya, maaf. Tapi kau hebat tadi,” sahut Hange sungguh-sungguh, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan jenaka. Ia menunduk sedikit, mendekatkan bibir di telinga Levi, dan menghalangi bisikannya dengan satu tangan terangkat. “Erwin sampai tidak berkedip, lho.”

Sebelah alis diangkatnya curiga, seolah berkata _itu tidak lucu_. Tetapi ketika matanya melirik penasaran dan ia melihat Erwin bersama sutradara berada di belakang kamera, saling berbincang sembari menunjuk layar dengan gestikulasi yang sedikitnya Levi pahami, dan pada sekon yang tidak diharapkan mata mereka berhasil bertemu, _well—_ bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, Levi tiba-tiba merasa sebal dengan sorot iris biru muda pria itu.       

‘ _Tenang saja, malam ini aku yang traktir, Levi.’_

O-oh, tipikal Erwin Smith sekali.    


End file.
